Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. The quotient of $36$ and $3$ is $j$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
Let's translate the quotient of ${36}$ and $ 3$ : This statement means ${36}$ is being $\text{divided by}}$ $ 3$. So, we can write the quotient of ${36}$ and $ 3$ as $\dfrac{{36}}{{3}}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is }}{j}$ as $={j}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. $\dfrac{{36}}{{3}}={j}$ We can also write this as $ j = \dfrac{{36}}{3}$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Since ${j}$ is already by itself, we can divide to solve: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{{36}}{{3}} &= {j} \\ \\ {j} &={12} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $\dfrac{36}{3} = j$ $j=12$